This invention relates to bathing assemblies. More particularly, the invention provides a cabinet-mounted bathing assembly which finds widespread application.
In the present invention, a cabinet-mounted bathing assembly is provided which is portable or readily mounted for permanent installation, which is compact, which is readily and easily handled to move the bathtub component stored within the cabinet into use and storage positions, and which preferably uses a flexible liner for the bathtub that may be easily replaced so that a new liner may be substituted, as desired. The invention also provides for the collapsing of an end of the bathtub to permit easy access thereto by an invalid.
Cabinet mounted bathing assemblies are known. The following references are representative:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 223,907, Jan. 27, 1880, Hammerstein PA1 (2) U.S. Pat. No. 237,494, Feb. 8, 1881, Damen PA1 (3) U.S. Pat. No. 281,255, July 17, 1883, Fickett et al PA1 (4) U.S. Pat. No. 356,545, Jan. 25, 1887, Pauly PA1 (5) U.S. Pat. No. 1,767,800, June 24, 1930, Kennedy et al PA1 (6) U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,791, Oct. 26, 1971, Newburger PA1 (7) Austrian Pat. No. 168,894 dated Sept. 10, 1951 PA1 (8) Article entitled "Doesn't Anyone Out There Need a Soft Bathtub", The New York Times, Sept. 2, 1976, Page 26. PA1 (1) U.S. Pat. No. 545,243, Aug. 27, 1895, Miller PA1 (2) U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,920, Jan. 3, 1956, Hylton et al PA1 (3) U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,484, Aug. 30, 1960, Jaffe PA1 (4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,424, July 12, 1977, Budlong PA1 (5) British Pat. No. 21,920, Apr. 14, 1909, Bloom
None of the bathing assemblies disclosed in these references utilizes a collapsible end in accordance with the present invention; nor is there disclosed or suggested the use of side wall structures which form outside walls of the cabinet in accordance with the invention.
Collapsible bathing assemblies are also known, as disclosed in the following references:
None of these references involves a cabinet mounted bathing assembly as is involved in the present invention.
C. J. Queen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,821, issued Feb. 16, 1971, discloses a bathing cabinet having a pivotable front door. Pivotable side walls of a multi-section bathtub assembly, as in the present invention, are not suggested.
In the present invention, as will be described in more detail below, a multi-section bathtub is provided, utilizing a pivotable section. Side and bottom walls of the bathing assembly preferably constitute side and front walls of the cabinet that houses the assembly. By providing dual functions to many of the parts of the assembly, the total number of components is reduced. When a liner for the bathtub is employed, it is simply attached so that it may be readily changed. This is important in hospital applications when, for reasons of disease prevention, it is desired to avoid use of a bathtub by other than a single patient. The liner assembly preferably utilizes a collapsible end wall, susceptible to adjustment, so that an invalid may gain easy access to the bathtub. The cabinet parts are attached to a framework, which greatly facilitates installation.
The invention will be more completely understood by reference to the following detailed description.